1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pillows, and, more particularly, to pillow apparatus used to hold a user's head in a relatively fixed position and to support it upwardly and laterally by a pair of sides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pillows are generally used to provide a comfortable reclining support for a user's head. Some pillows are designed to give specific support or to support the user's head in a certain way. Some pillows are designed for purely aesthetic purposes, and some pillows are designed for a combination of aesthetic and utilitarian purposes. Some pillows are designed to be usable in more than one manner, thus combining different types of utilitarian functions in a single element.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 237,569 discloses a pillow which is usuable in two different ways. The pillow includes a pair of conical protrusions extending upwardly from a front pillow surface and between which a user's head may be disposed. The conical protrusion provides support for the user's head. By turning the '569 pillow around, using the protrusions and one edge of a pillow as a support, the other side, rearwardly of the protrusions and relatively flat, provides an upwardly extending pillow. By inverting the manner in which the protrusions support the pillow, two different angular orientations of the relatively flat side are provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,385,355 discloses a pillow fabricated in three portions. The three portions include a center portion disposed between two outer portions. The configurations of the three portions may be varied, depending on the particular use to which the pillow apparatus will be applied. Regardless of the particular configuration, the center portion is substantially smaller than the two outer portions. The outer portions are generally identical to each other, or comprise mirror images of each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,480 discloses another type of pillow which has two outer portions and an inner portion. The inner portion in the '480 pillow is a connecting web which extends between the two outer portions. The '480 pillow is used primarily as a back rest or, folded, as a seat and back rest.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,952,856 discloses pillow apparatus which resembles, in general, the apparatus of the '480 patent. It discloses a pair of pillows spaced apart by, or secured to, a central web. The outer pillows are rounded cushions, as opposed to the generally flatter or more squatty outer elements of the '480 patent.
U.S. Pat. 1,967,067 discloses a head protector type apparatus which may be used in conjunction with a pillow. A user places the apparatus of the '067 patent around the user's head when the user's head is disposed on a pillow. The purpose of the apparatus of the '067 patent is to protect the user's head from drafts, etc. It is configured generally as a "U" with a center connecting web to hold the "U" shaped elements together.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,167,622 discloses a pillow having two spaced apart portions separated by a center portion which receives the head of the user. The configuration of the two outer portions and the center portions are designed to provide support for the head and neck of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,877,472 discloses a pillow having three separate portions, each of which is of a different size. When the three portions are folded, the exterior appearance of the apparatus, from the side, describes a triangle, the user determines which of the legs of the triangle is to be used, and in what manner. Since each of the three portions is of a different size, folding the pillow into the triangular shape allows the user to select any of the three resulting surfaces for a particular use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,330 discloses a comfort pillow which is of a configuration of a relatively wide "Z" and which may be folded as desired by the user. The purpose of the '330 patent is to hold the head of the user in a particular manner. The holding is accomplished by folding portions of the pillow, as desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,828 discloses a cervical pillow which is made with several different portions and with slots in the apparatus for receiving inserts. The inserts make either the center or the side portions higher or lower, as desired by the user, and in accordance with the requirements of the user's head and neck, or in accordance with the size, etc., of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,544 discloses a pillow or head rest which includes a clamping screen. The apparatus is designed to hold a person's head for eye surgery. The '544 pillow is designed to be draped over a chair and to hold a person's head while the person is reclining in the chair and against the pillow. The pillow apparatus includes two convex or cushion portions with a relatively flat connecting portion between the two pillows. A second connecting portion extends at the top of the pillow and is the same height as the side portions, so that the flat area comprises a limited area for receiving the user's head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,278 describes a pillow unit which is adapted to be draped over the top of a chair to enable the user's head to rest against the pillow for relaxing. The pillow is of a generally rectangular configuration with four spaced-apart convex or cushion portions arranged generally parallel to the longer sides of the apparatus and at the corners of the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,945 discloses a pillow usable for the back of a chair. The '945 pillow apparatus includes convex portions spaced apart from each other and adapted to hold the head or neck of the user between the convex portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,673 discloses a pair of inflatable convex elements separated by a connecting portion. The '673 apparatus is usable in several different ways.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,081 discloses a support pillow for supporting the head and neck of a user. It includes a pair of upwardly extending elements and a lower, cushion element between the two upwardly extending portions. The concavity between the upwardly extending portions receives the neck and back of the lower head of the individual.